An item can be loaded into a truck and shipped to a fulfillment center. Upon arrival of the item at a receiving area of the fulfillment center, the item is unloaded from the truck and entered into the fulfillment center for storage. A conveyor system can be used to move the item from the truck and into the fulfillment center. Additionally, one or more conveyor systems can be used to move the item within the fulfillment center. Upon the item being sold, for example, workers at the fulfillment center may prepare the item to be shipped to a recipient. For example, the item can be placed into a suitable shipping container, such as a cardboard box, and then loaded onto another truck that delivers the item to the recipient of the sale. A conveyor system can also be used to load the outgoing item into the truck.